A New Sunrise
by Ayooma
Summary: 100 years after the very end of Breaking Dawn, you need to read it to know it
1. A New Sunrise Intro: Information

**Information you need to know before reading A new Sunrise:**

**

* * *

**

**_Cullens:_**

_**Esme**_[24] and** Carlisle**[21] adopting:

**Emmet**[22] and **_Rosalie_**[21]

**Jasper**[18] and **_Alice_**[17]

**Edward**[17] and **_Bella_**[18]:~  
**_Nessie_**[16] and **Jake**[17]:~  
**William**[16] - **Ron**[14]

* * *

_**Wolf Pack:**_

**Sam**[22] and **_Emily_**[21]:~  
**_Alex_**[14] - **_Steph_**[13]

**Quil**[17] and **_Claire_**[15]

**Paul**[17] and **_Rachel_**[18]

**Jared**[17] and **_Kim_**[16]

**Embry**[17] and **_Leah_**[17]

**Seth**[14]

* * *

_**Salvatores:**_

**Damon**[22]

**Stefan[**19] and **_Elena_**[17]:~  
**_Jenny_**[13]

* * *

**Witches:**

**_Bonnie_**[17]

**_Angela_**[18]

_**

* * *

**_

Humans:

**Charlie**,** _Renee_**, **Billy**, **_Jessica_**, **Mike**, **Eric**, and **Taylor **are dead.

* * *

**NOTE:**

**I UNDRLINED THE MALES.  
I WROTE THE FEMALE'S NAMES IN _ITALICS._**


	2. Chapter 1

_Narrator: Ron Black_

**Today's the day before William's 16th birthday. Aunt Alice is throwing him a big birthday party. She is very enthusiastic about the party . . . not surprising at all! While nana Bella wasn't that excited because she never liked parties!**

Seth, Papa, Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz and Gramps were watching a baseball game on TV, mommy, Aunt Alice, and William was doing the guests list. Nana Bella, Gampa Ed, Granny and Aunt Rose were out hunting.

I was doing my homework; mommy said that if my homework was done neatly then I can go to the baseball game with the rest of my vampire family.

Suddenly, and while everyone was busy doing something, three strangers showed up in front of our door. They were two men and had a beautiful lady with them. Papa, Uncle Em, and Uncle Jazz were ready for a fight but Gramps held them in place and went to talk with those extremely strangers.

"Is this the Cullen's residence?" the taller guy asked.

"Yes, sir, what seems to be the problem?" Gramps replayed.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, this is my brother Stefan and this is his partner Elena." Damon said.

"I'm Carlisle" Gramps said, "those are Emmet and Jasper my sons, and this is Jacob my son-in-law."

"We don't have to lie to you about who we really are as we think you already know, we are vampires just like you are! And we came here to ask you a favor." Everyone seemed to be shocked. Seth, Aunt Alice, and mommy were all in a sudden outside with the others.

"How do you know about us?" Gramps asked. "And what do you need from us?"

"Hmmm, won't you ask us inside this beautiful huge house of yours? Because as I believe you wouldn't like it if anyone knew your darkest secret!"

"Come in" Aunt Alice declared and did her little walk-dance steps slowly until she reached the sofa and sat down there. Everyone followed her in such quick steps. I went there too and sat beside uncle Jazz.

"As my brother just told you, we are vampires." Damon started to say. "And we come from Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"There are 27 angry vampires who were locked under the church by the humans so many years ago, while we wanted to save some good vampires from there, they escaped. They are planning to get revenge from those humans. But the Volturi had heard some mistaken news and are planning to kill everyone in town. But most important is that they think that we –my brother and I- are the leaders and the one behind this revolution so they are targeting us personally." Stefan explained.

"We have heard that you don't really like the Volturi nor their decisions and lows, we also know that you both had your fights in the past and that you did beat them sometime back then." Damon said.

"So, would you please help us beat the Volturi and not waste those poor human's lives and souls?" the vampire Elena spoke for the first time.


	3. Chapter 2

_Narrator: Ron Black_

* * *

**My family decided to help the 3 Salvatores, neither because they loved them nor because they don't like the Volturi. They made this decision because don't like poor humans to be ****killed just because they live in the wrong place!**

But now, everything should be put aside as we are getting ready for William's sweet sixteen. Aunt Alice decorated the house amazingly… she did a very good job. Nana Bella says the place looks like when Aunt Alice threw their graduation party many years ago.

Today, all the male vampires went hunting together; I want to go with them someday! Aunt Rose was putting Make-Up for Nana Bella, Granny, and Mommy, while Aunt Alice disappeared somewhere. My brother William locked himself at his room with his girlfriend; they were celebrating his 16th birthday their own way!

I was watching a vampire movie when Nana Bella joined me, she was moaning about how Aunt Rose dressed her and that she looks just like a Barbie doll! I wasn't in a mood of listening to her complains, so I said I have to meet my friend and went out.

"Hey Ron, why aren't you inside preparing for William's birthday party?" Katie –my best friend- asked.

"There's enough time left, besides, Aunt Alice didn't leave anything for us to do." I answered.

"So, what are you up to?" Katie asked.

"Nothing much, what about you?" I said.

"I have to go to the market and buy some things for my mom, do you want to come with me, or you are busy?" She asked.

"Yah, sure, I don't have anything else to do." I replied.

Katie and I finished her to do buy list from the supermarket and walked together to her home. When at our place early so she would help at the party, I told her that she doesn't have to because Aunt Alice won't leave anything for anyone to do and that she knows it, but she refused and insisted on coming early, so I had to agree.

When I got home, everyone was there getting ready for the party, and there was no much time left, So Aunt Alice grabbed my hand as soon as I entered, she was holding my uniform at her hand.


End file.
